Angel with the Scabbed Wings Part III:You May Be R
by Ryanne 187
Summary: Shawn and his lover Smith enjoy a celebration of thier own after the forming of the original DX. Shawn/OC WARNING: Slight Kink/BDSM


_Authors Notes: _

_This is the fourth in my "Songs, Stories, and Shawn" Collection. _

_This is a **MATURE** story that includes slight **Kink/BDSM** so if you get cases of the "Eeewwwwies" do us both a favor and click the back button. Otherwiise, enjoy!_

**Angel With the Scabbed Wings Part III: You May Be Right  
**

_"You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Its too late to fight  
Its too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right"_

October 13th, 1997

9:45

Smith leaned against the wall that separated the spare locker room and the other where they were filming the spot. Her newest and best pet, Shawn Micheals, was sitting with his friends Hunter, Chyna, and "Insurance Policy" Rick Rude. He was going back and forth with Bret Hart and the Hart Foundation. Something big was going down tonight Shawn had told her, so he put her where she could listen. He was obviously proud of himself, and he was kinda sexy when he was being arrogant.

She leaned her ear closer to the wall, and heard what Shawn had been going on about that afternoon.....naked.

"....And ya talk about us being degenerates, ya know what, I'm tired of of generation X gettin' a bad rap...."

Hunter chimed in.

"Do you think you're a degenerate?" "You think YOU'RE a degenerate" Shawn answered back.

"Well...I mean..." Triple H pondered, only to be cut off by Shawns emphatic reply.

"I mean...I mean..I'm positive I'm one." Triple H agreed.

"Then I guess I'd haveta be one."

"Ya know what, generation X always gets a bad rap...everybody calls us degenerates...Degeneration X, is that us?"

There was a pause.

"DEGENERATION X" Shawn announced loudly and with force.

"HBK, Triple H, Chyna, Ravishing Rick...we are Degeneration X!"

"De...gen..eration." Hunter injected.

"You make the rules...and we will break em..YEAH!"

Smith heard a thump and a smack, with some obnoxious laughter. Then they cut back to the ring, where Bret was obviously not happy. His empty threats where of no concern to the newly crowned stable, and they celebrated in their victory. The door to the room where she'd been placed opened with force, and there was her pet, resplendent in his tights, boots, and half shirt with his logo on it. His hair was a knotted mess. THAT would have to be cleaned out later. But if thats how he wanted to spend the show, then she would let him. For now. She grabbed him around the waist with her metal clawed hand, carefully as to not scratch his perfect golden skin. She yanked him up against her, crushing their lips together, and using her other hand to slip down his tights to caress his perfect ass.

Shawn was running on pure adrenaline. He'd just breathed life into a successful stable, one that he hoped would help conquer the disease that was WCW. He couldn't wait to see the reaction of his mistress, the only person in the world he bowed to without question. The Blacksmith. Smith, the six foot tall gothic weapon that had saved his life a week ago. She followed them around now, and he spent his nights with her now, wearing her collar, submitting. The very thought should have made him disgusted, but for her, WITH her, it seemed right. And he was never so centered and blissed as he was with her.

Even now, as he felt the claws of her deadly gauntlet lightly holding him in place, and her lips fused to his, he felt elated. Then he felt her other hand reaching down into his tights, seeking flesh. She squeezed, and he immediately melted into her, became a part of her, his cock responding and hardening. She went to his neck, sucking lightly as to not leave marks.

"I'm proud of you pet...." She growled.

And she was. Her pet was so sharp and intelligent, knowing exactly what do to to get the most out of an audience. He was beautiful and was, at this moment, on fire with his power. Glowing. And since she was his Mistress, she was now overcome with the need to possess him. Her claws tightened, and she quickly dug into her pocket.

That's when she yanked down the front of his tights, and moved her hand to his erection. He yelped.

"Not...not here....I'm.....I'll..." Shawn pleaded as he realized she meant to jerk him off. He panicked as he didn't know where his cum would go. Not to mention the chance that someone would come in to find him in a very un-"HBK" like position.

"Smith....theres nowhere for me to...." He trailed off. He was on the razors edge of making a huge mess.

Her fingers were undulating on his shaft and massaging his cock head. His body was too hyped up from the spot. But he felt her claws digging into his waist, a warning not to move. Excitement mixed with fear jacked him up so high he knew it wouldn't take long.

"Let it go my pet. I want to hear and feel the fruits of your newfound power." She whispered in his ear, licking the lobe, lipring meeting earring.

Shawn understood. This was her way of taking his condition and absorbing it for herself. His orgasm would be his offering to her, his way of giving all to her as was expected. He gave himself up to the pleasure, and panted. God, he was so close. Seconds ticked by as his overwhelmed body sent its fire straight to his cock and he gave her his release. She was watching, watching as the brilliant blue met darkened green in reverence. God, he was beautiful in his submission.

"Smith...I'm...." Shawn whispered.

Smith let tissues fall from the sleeve of her long sleeved t shirt, and slid them over the head of her pets cock.

Shawn screamed out. The power of his orgasm sweeping through him and shooting out through his body. Semen spurted into the tissue time and time again, as Smiths pet shook and jerked in her steel grip. Eventually, the fevers stopped, and he just about collapsed. But she held him, and wiped him clean, tossing the tissue into the trash bin before tucking him back in his tights and purring against his throat. He let his head fall back and loll about, enjoying the peace and safety of his Mistresses clawed grip.

Shawn didn't hear it, but Smith was trained to, and she felt the presence of another nearby. Looking up, Smith met a pair of whiskey brown eyes, and grinned evilly, enjoying the confusion and fear in her pets best friends eyes.

Hunter gasped as he saw his friend, his strong, arrogant, defiant friend, held like a baby in the dark hands of a trained killer. He didn't understand, but the look of pure, concentrated lethal energy glowed from her eyes, he decided he didn't want the answers.

'Leave it to Shawn to hook up with the most dangerous person he could find'  
What Hunter failed to notice was the smile on Shawns face, the happiness and peace there. Smith knew his thoughts and pitied his ignorance of the dark.

Smith watched the rest of the show in silence, idly cleaning her gauntlet with a rag. She watched Shawn and his friends interrupt matches, steal the headsets, eat bananas suggestively, and just about tear apart anyone they could in every WAY they could, then slip away clean, having the last laugh every time.

_11:32_

RAW had been over for almost a half hour. Shawn had showered and changed, knowing Smith wouldn't like his hair a mess. He chose a tight pair of black jeans and a white t shirt, slipping on the motorcycle jacket she loved. He looked at himself. Oh yeah....she'll love this. He met his own bluegreen eyes in the mirror, and realized they were clear, HE was clear. Smith had been using the Tens Unit for its right purpose to help with his back pain, and as a result, he needed pain pills less and less often. He almost ran to the back door, knowing she'd be there, but ran into Vince.

"Nice going tonight. In a rush?"

Shawn made a face. Vince didn't like Smith because of her record. But no one was perfect, and even if the police thought they had some sort of case against her, they hadn't proved anything, meaning that she was innocent until proven guilty. And to be honest, Shawn didn't care. He didn't care if she had a doomsday device in that warehouse, he just wanted to get back to her.

"Are we gonna have the same fight again Vince. I TOLD you, I'm not leaving her. Thats final!"

Vince relented, knowing when Shawn dug his heels in, there was almost nothing he could do about it. And Shawn was deadly serious about this one.

Sensing that the argument was over, Shawn found Smith down one of the hall ways. She smiled, scented him, and he shivered. She put her clawed hand at the small of Shawns back, escorting him out of the building. He couldn't see her eyes from under the glasses, but he knew they were darting from place to place, scanning for trouble.

Once they reached the parking lot, Smith lit a cigarette, and they walked to her bike. Once there, Smith took off her trench coat, and she pointed to the seat. Shawn sat. She then moved between his legs, and cupped the back of his head with her clawed hand. She was always so soft and gentle with him. She ran the fingers of her other hand down his cheek, and leaned down a little, till her mouth was close to his ear.

"Such a smart little pet. Knowing exactly what to do in this war. I'm going to take you back to our room, and fuck you so hard....so damn hard. I'll bet your dick is still tingling from what I already did isn't it pet?"

"Yes....oh god yes...." Shawn felt it. The handjob had made him tingle and a little weak for a lot of the night. It had been difficult to maintain his level of energy, the orgasm had taken a lot of it.

"Get on." She spoke, and Shawn obeyed. He put his bag in the rack behind him, then climbed on behind her.

The engine roared and they were moving.

The hotel didn't know what to make of her, not even with the wrestlers there. So they said nothing, just stared as she strode through with the WWF star. She always looked back and winked, as if she knew exactly what they were thinking, and she didn't give a rats ass about it.

Once in their room, Shawn didn't waste time. He knew what to do. He quickly stripped, and brushed his hair. Then he knelt in front of her, holding his collar.

Shawns collar was made of red leather, and embossed with his name on the inside, and her symbol of a hammer on fire. By now, she would've had him branded with it, but she didn't want him in trouble. He held the collar up to her, and she took it.

Smith took the collar, and taking off her trench coat and throwing it with a thump on the chair, circled him, not a smile on her face she she got on her knees behind him, shoving his hair to scent at his neck. She smelled his arousal and a little fear. Sliding on the collar, she locked it with a special key she'd made and hung from her neck. Then she stood and reached for her chain. She hooked one side to the ring in front of the collar, and yanked the rest.

"Ohh....." Shawn moaned and lept to his feet.

"Bedpost."

Smith pulled the chair over, and then went to the stereo player. She slipped a CD in, and chose a track. One that he recognized but never thought that he would be dancing to it. It was an old Billy Joel tune, one with lyrics that made him smile. They made so much sense. He walked sensually to the bedpost of the huge king sized bed (It was good to be the Icon), and grabbed it hard. He felt her eyes on him as he ground on the pole, giving her his famous poses and moves, rubbing his erection on the post itself. Smith growled and he smirked. He turned to display his ass to her while he put one knee up to caress the makeshift pole.

"ENOUGH!" Smith barked, and Shawn knew he'd done well, she was pushed beyond her endurance.

She yanked his chain and pulled him to a seat in the middle of the bed.

"Do NOT open your eyes"

Shawn obeyed without question, and she began laying out what she'd need for the night. He heard rustles of fabric, buckling, snapping, and a wet sound.

"Open."

There were times when Shawn questioned the wisdom of his moves....a lot of times actually, but looking at Smith, he wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that she expected him to go through with her plan, or that his body was totally on board.

Smith stood before him completely naked. All she wearing was a tight black strap on. Attached to it was a ribbed black cock, complete with bumps and ridges. She threw lube on the bed casually, and crawled onto the bed, on her knees. Shawn eyed the piece, and whimpered. A part of him couldn't wait for her to fill him, and yet another part railed against this assault on his manhood and the secret of his sexuality.

"Smith, I don't"  
"You're not going all virgin bride on me now are you?" She taunted.

"No...I just...."

"Relax, you're going to enjoy this....a lot I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.....much." Smith smiled evilly, and he nodded slightly.

She climbed on the bed, ontop of him. She kissed him deeply, and rubbed their hips together. Shawn gasped. The contact of the soft rubber on his own dick made him hard and he started moaning and squirming. She was licking his neck. Shawn knew she wanted to bite him, but was holding back for his job. He couldn't go to the ring with a huge bite mark on his neck. She scraped her sharp teeth along the skin of his throat, one hand buried deeply in the golden brown silk of his hair, and the other working his hipbone.

He was overwhelmed by her as always, as she mixed her dark spell with his blatant sexual overtones. The result was potent and slid along their bodies, up the walls, out the door, everywhere. Shawn arched his back, feeling her tounge on his nipple, her hand running down his face, the tattoos beautiful. He was so caught up, he didn't hear a top being flipped open, and her knee separating his legs.

"MINE." Shawn heard her growl, then felt the glowing, burning sting as she drove the false dick deep in his ass without preparation of any kind, save the lube she used. She penetrated deep, claiming him as a male would claim a female, reversing the roles. Shawn gasped in shock, then cried out. She pressed on his belly, holding him down.

Shawn was in agony. He was filled up, and it wasn't gentle. He'd had male lovers, but usually, there was preparation, time taken, fingers scissoring to make it easy and pleasurable. This was different, this hurt and was demanding. She meant to make a point, that while he teased and danced and posed, he was hers. This was punishment for his allure to other females, and her way of reminding him who was dominant in the most personal way possible.

However, she WAS waiting. Letting his body adjust. And he noticed the lube was a little numbing, not enough to take pleasure away, but to soothe her invasion. She'd known and was caring in her own way. She kissed alongside his neck, and then started to thrust. Tiny little movements at first, dragging the bumps and ridges over sensitive inside skin.

After a fashion, Shawn felt another way entirely. The tension and pain faded completely, and a rush of thick blood pulsed through his veins. He relaxed and raised his legs. She was close to what he knew was there.

Laughing softly, She changed their positions, until she was sitting cross legged, and he was wrapped around her. She took his hips into her hands, moving them.

Shawn screamed out when she found it. His head fell back and he tensed. His prostate. She hit it with the ridges of the dildo. Pleasure washed over him, through him. He begged for more. His dick turned to steel in between them. She thrust hard now, hitting the spot every time.

"OOHhhhh...YES....YES....FUCK ME!! Smith....oh god"  
"Mine....mine....MINE!" She hissed, then taking his hair in her hand again, forced him to look in her eyes. She loved watching his eyes glow.

Smith reached between them to take his cock in hand. She held him by his back and let his head fall back. Watching his face, she used his weeping precum as lube to jerk him off.

Shawn, for his part, was lost in a sea of torturous pleasure. He was stretched out, but getting blinding bursts inside, while his cock was being manipulated. She held him, her strong arms supporting him, and he reached higher and higher. Then it happened.

"Smith....oh GOD...YES....YES....OH FUCK YESSSSS.......SMITH!!!"

She watched as he exploded, his body clenching down on her false appendage, his cock shooting what seemed like gallons of sperm everywhere. He jerked and screamed, his chest tensing and releasing, all his powerful muscles gained by years in the ring now used to see him through the waves of passion. His eyes were clenched closed, his hands holding onto her sides for dear life. Then the red of her collar gleaming in the light. Her animalistic beauty giving all he possibly had both physically and emotionally. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

After several moments, Smith released him to lay on the bed, extricating herself from him, and rubbing soothing ointment on his hole. There would be no damage. She cleaned them both up. Pulling back the sheets, she was preparing to join her suitably blissed out pet in the bed when she heard a croak.

"Wait....what about you?"

"Excuse me?" Smith asked, confused.

"You never come," Shawn mused. "You take all I have to give, and I wouldn't trade a moment of it, but I never get to see you pleased. Why?"

"I've come with you darling." Smith smiled.

"When I was passed out already. I understand our roles here Smith, and you know I love them, but just once, I'd like to be awake to see you come."

"You know I'm addicted to your orgasms pet. If I'm coming, I can't see them."

"Then I'll wait. Hold it back so you miss nothin'." He reasoned.

Smith considered this. She WAS buzzed. Alright. If he needed this to still feel sexually viable, then she would give it to him. HER way.

"Lay flat, and open your mouth."

Shawn licked his lips. He loved oral. Not just getting it, but giving it too. Yeah, he was known as a selfish prick, but the truth was, taking a woman into his mouth was head popping good for him.

Smith settled herself over his face, and held the headboard for support while she lowered herself down. Shawn excitedly stuck out his tounge. Shawn felt her shaved mound reach his mouth and immediately began to lick. The more he felt, the more he licked.

She looked down at her pet, all big bluegreen eyes and pink tounge. She was so wet. Didn't realize how much she needed this. How much she needed to let go too. How much he turned her on. How much she needed to feel him too. She knew she was flooding his mouth with her juices, that was how bad she wanted him.

Shawn slid his hands up her body. Tight abs, small breasts, the power of her back muscles. She wasn't built, but there was no mistaking the agility in her body. The lethal combination of catlike reflexes and killer instincts. She was also a work of art, with her many tattoos and piercings. She moaned above him and her pussy pulsed and honey slid down his throat. He loved it.

Smith gasped as he found her clit, and began to massage it with his tounge. Rubbing back and forth over him, she felt her body working up to a massive explosion.

"Ohhhh.....Shaaawwwwnnnnn...." She whimpered.

She switched their positions, so he was on top. She grabbed his leash with one hand, wrapping it around her fist.

"Fuck me Pet....hard. But you hold it!" Shawn nodded.

He lined himself up with her entrance, and shoved into her as hard as she'd shoved into him. he felt her hot, wet, tight insides surround him. He panted. Almost came. She brought them close by yanking on his leash. He knew she was close. He fucked into her fast and hard, whimpering.

"Yes....oh yes pet...SHAWN....move....fuck...I think I'm"

Yeah, she was. He could feel it. She was already clamping and releasing. His cock, oversensitive from being used twice already, was ready. But he gritted his teeth and held back.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHAAAWWWWNNNNN!!!!!!"

Smith yanked hard on his leash and lost control, scratching down his back. She tensed, and screamed. Shattered into a million pieces. As she came down, she opened her eyes, licked her lips, and yanked his leash until his eyes were in perfect view of her own.

"Come!" Were her only words.

Shawn thrust once and felt the orgasm shoot out of his dick. Bang, bang, bang. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood then threw back his head, squirming ontop of her. Her name was a painful shudder on his perfect mouth, and then he collapsed.

"Pet.....my pet....my perfect pet...." She whispered, both hands now buried in his hair.

"I love you..." Were his delirious words as he slid into sleep.

It was the most perfect union she'd ever known. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her anthme, sliding it under the pillow. She kept one hand on the handle, and one arm possessively around Shawns waist, as they rolled to the side and she felt his hair fan out around her neck and breasts, his face buried in her throat. As they lay intertwined, Shawn for his part had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep, Smith rubbed her cheek along the top of his head.

Although she dozed, Smith never quite slept. Not like Shawn did. She remained alert and aware, knowing that the first person to ever layhands on her beloved pet, it would be the very last breath they ever took.

**xBx**

Shawn woke up alone. He always did. But she'd left him a note.

_"Pet,_

_You did well last night, in all aspects. See ya tonight Prettyboy.....oh wait....Sexy Boy._

_Smith"_

He smiled. When he had his break he was going to go stay with her. Fuck the house in Texas. It would keep. If he never left that white bedroom in that warehouse, he didn't care.

_"You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for.  
Its too late to fight  
Its too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right"_

**xBx**

_Words and Music by Billy Joel (Glass Houses - 1980)_


End file.
